


A Gift for a Dragon

by random_chaotic_cat



Series: Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, I Tried, Implied Raihan/Hop, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Leon/Raihan, M/M, Rai is a good brother, Sibling Incest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk how to tag, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chaotic_cat/pseuds/random_chaotic_cat
Summary: It's Faf's birthday and Rai wants to make him smile.A gift for my friend for her b-day uwu
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan & Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Discord Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748284
Kudos: 5





	A Gift for a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dimension_K166](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimension_K166/gifts).



“AhhhhHHHHHHHH!” Raihan groaned and flopped onto his couch, startling Piers and the young Larvitar in the gym leader’s lap, “How. In the fuck. Did I convince myself this was a good idea?”

“B'cause yer horny fer yer brother.” Piers deadpanned, soothing the pokemon in his arms, "An ye want ta give'em a good birthday fer once."

"...Shut up Piers." Rai's face was bright red as he sat up, "...How do I give it to him…? What if he hates it? Maybe I should have just gotten him a new jacket-"

"'E'd literally never wear it." Piers rolled his eyes and tossed Rai a Loveball, "Put the little tyke in this, an jus give it ta Faf. E'll love'em."

Rai caught it easily and chewed on his lip, his fang nearly drawing blood, "But.. I want to give him a really good birthday, not just a good gift…"

Piers hummed thoughtfully, taking a drag from a cigarette before answering, "Ye could take'em on a date."

"WHAT?!" Rai screeched, scaring the poor baby pokemon, "Ah, sh, I'm sorry.." The dragon tamer gently picked up the small thing and cooed at it, calming it fairly quickly, "...Maybe. I'll… I'll think of something."

Piers snorted and rolled his eyes, "Jus don' make an arse o' yerself, yeah?"

"When do I ever do that?" Rai laughed softly, Piers just gave him a look. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

* * *

_Today is going to suck._ Was the first coherent thought Fafnir had when he woke up, bed already cold. Whoever it was he'd shared it with was already long gone. Faf sat up with a yawn, glaring at nothing. It was too early, why was he even up? Not like he had any plans today... Faf snorted, how lame. Most people had a million plans for their birthday, but then again, most people had friends and such to celebrate with. Fafnir didn't have anyone like that, who cared about his birthday. 

The man frowned, hearing something clatter from a different room. Maybe last night's bedwarmer was still here after all? Faf hummed a moment and slid on some boxers before walking out of his room. Now that he wasn't brooding, he realized he could smell something cooking... or. Burning. _What the hell?_

Faf walked into the kitchen and paused, staring in shock at the sight of Raihan, his baby brother, feral dragon gym leader Raihan, wearing a frilly pink heart covered apron while staying to stop what looked like a grease fire.

"...What the fuck are you doing?" Faf reached under his sink and pulled out a fire extinguisher. Rai yelped, either from getting burned or not realizing Faf was up and about, Faf wasn't awake enough to care. "Aside from trying to burn down my fucking apartment."

Raihan felt his face heat up as he stepped out of the way so Faf could put out the fire, cringing at his horrible attempts at cooking. "I uh... Was trying to make breakfast?"

"No shit Sherlock, but why are you here?" Fafnir rolled his eyes and started cleaning up Rai's mess, the gym leader scrambling to help.

"W-Well... I just- Wanted to surprise you?" Raihan mumbled as he raised the not half burnt pan, and Fafnir had to suppress another snort, he could practically hear the gears in Rai's head stalling.

"Consider me surprised. The fucks with the apron?"

"....Piers' idea." Raihan laughed a bit, scratching the back of his neck, "Since uh... This is a disaster, you wanna go out for breakfast?"

"I do, but I'd hate to keep you from your Oh so important gym leader duties." Fafnir snickered, his brother could be such an adorable idiot sometimes, it brightened his day, just a bit.

"I'm off, actually, for uh. The next few days... I thought I could hang with you a bit...?" Rai cleared his throat, reaching to adjust his bandana. Faf raised a brow, he knew it was a nervous habit of Rai's, always had been, but why was he so nervous? Faf thought things had gotten.. Better, between them. Was Rai still scared of him...?

"...Nah, I'm gonna be pretty busy. Go bother Piers or that Fluffball." Fafnir yawned, pulling some milk from the fridge and taking a gulp. He didn't see the way Raihan's whole demeanor just slackened, like a puppet with its strings cut.

"O-Oh. But I- I really wanted to- At least.. today..." Raihan trailed off, hands slipping into his hoodie pocket, to the Pokeball inside. "C-Can we at least get breakfast or-"

"Why are you here, dragon boy?" Fafnir turned to him, eyes narrowed suspiciously, "You're acting really fucking weird."

Rai flinched at the accusation in Fafnir's voice, averting his eyes as his face began heating up again, "C-Can’t I just want to spend time with my brother?"

"You want to spend time with me?" Faf scoffed and crossed his arms impatiently, rolling his eyes, "Why, exactly, would you want to do that?"

"...I thought... It might make you smile..." Raihan sighed, realizing how stupid his idea had been. Of course Faf wouldn't want to spend his birthday with Rai. Deciding against giving him the pokeball in his pocket, Rai headed for the door, "...Happy birthday Faf. Hope it's a good one."

Faf's eyes widened a fraction, he didn’t know that Raihan even knew when his birthday was, let alone that he would willingly spend it with him... Fafnir’s arm snapped out, grabbing Rai's wrist before the taller man could reach the door, "...Let me get dressed."

Raihan blinked a few times and turned back to his brother, "Dressed?"

"I can't exactly get breakfast in my underwear, can I?" Fafnir smirked, giving Rai a wink before heading back to his bedroom.

Raihan blushed and smiled softly, pulling out the Loveball while he waited. Should he give it to him now? Maybe a Loveball was overkill, should he just give him the Larvitar and let Faf choose a ball for her? Rai didn't notice Faf had come back until the older man swiped the Pokeball from his hands.

"What's this?" Faf smirked and looked over the ball, stomping down on the way his stomach flopped at the implications of Rai having a Loveball in his pocket, "Little dragon find a boyfriend~?"

"Ah-!" Raihan tried to grab it back, but Faf was too fast, moving out of range before Rai even realized what happened, "It's a gift..."

"A gift? Oho, what's inside, an Applin?" Faf waggled his eyebrows with a snicker, "You don't believe that shit story, do you?"

"No, it's not an Applin and the story is cute." Raihan huffed, blushing as he crossed his arms.

"Riiight, who's it for?" Fafnir tossed it up and down, "Or was it from someone?"

"Its uh.. Its for someone..." Raihan mumbled, the blush on his face growing darker, "That i... really care for..."

"Ohhh, really now?" Faf felt his eye twitch slightly as he examined the Loveball, "What pokemon?"

"Its um... A secret." Raihan moved closer, trying to grab the pokeball from Faf, "I dont know of he'll like it."

"Ah, it's a he, is it?" Faf just moved farther away, smirking at the pout on Raihan's face, "Piers? Leon, maybe?"

Raihan rolled his eyes at the mention of Piers, wrinkling his nose at Leon's name, "No, and hell no."

"Damn, still pissed, huh?" Faf nodded, thinking, "What about that cutie at your hatchery? Kyler?"

"Kyle, don't act like dont know his name." Raihan laughed softly, "Also no, way off."

"Milo? Kabu? That fairy twink?" Faf smiled at the way Rai laughed, the taller man shaking his head at each guess, "Ah, Leon has a brother right, Ho-"

"NO!" Raihan managed to slap his hand over Faf's mouth, finally snatching the pokeball back, "Look can we- Can we just go get breakfast now? Please?"

Ah. So that's it. Fafnir felt something shatter in his chest at the bashful way Rai stuffed the pokeball back into his pocket, still avoiding eye contact. Faf hummed and licked Rai's hand, revelling in the mock disgust as Rai dramatically wiped his hand on Faf's shirt, "Yeah, let's go."

Rai huffed, smiling as they left the apartment. He waited until the were outside before grabbing Faf's sleeve, "Just um, follow me! I know this really cool Dark themed diner- Or. Well, Piers showed it to me but that's besides the point-"

Faf raised a brow as the way Rai tugged him by his sleeve, leading him around like the taller man was an excited child. It was cute, if Faf was being honest, but what the hell was up with Rai today...? Was it really him trying to give Faf a good birthday? But why?

Rai spent the day dragging Faf around after breakfast at a dinner in Spikemuth, just showing him places that Rai liked to go or that he thought Faf might like. He tried taking him to a movie, but Faf had already seen the ones playing and didn’t feel like rewatching, and Rai wanted this to be a good day, so he didn’t insist on it. They tried getting ice cream, only to have a kid bump into Faf and knock him into Rai, smearing the frozen treat all over the gym leader's hoodie. Next, Rai took him to a park, only to find it closed because a pokemon had opened up a sinkhole.

Rai was trying desperately to make this a decent birthday for Faf, seeing as he’d never had the courage to do so before, but his brother seemed... Out of it. Distracted and sad. Maybe... This had been a bad idea after all... The brothers stood at a railing on the edge of Hammerlocke, both silent while they watched wild pokemon roam around beneath them.

Faf opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find something to say, "...So what ne-"

"...I... Should have left you alone today, shouldn't I?" Rai sighed, tugging his bandana over his eyes, "I ruined your birthday."

"...I'm sorry, when the fuck did those words leave my mouth?" Fafnir reached up and pulled Raihan's bandana completely off his head, rolling his eyes at Rai's sputtering, "I've had a good day, Rai. You havent ruined anything, the fuck did that come from?"

"I- Its just- You seem off, is all." Rai cleared his throat, shoving his hands in his pocket, "Unhappy."

"Yeah, no. That's just my face dude."

Raihan snorted and shook his head, "That's not what I meant, and you know it. I know you better than to believe your resting bitch face. Somethings been on your mind all day... And it's made you unhappy."

Faf went quiet, looking out at the Wild Area whole he collected his thoughts. He didn't think Rai paid that much attention to him but to know his did... It filled his chest with warmth, a fond smile crawling onto his face, "...Maybe a bit, but it's nothing you did. Let's just enjoy the rest of the day, yeah?"

"Are... Are you sure you want to? It's kinda gone shitty so far." Rai grimaced, toying with the pokeball in his pocket, "I could just... give you your present and call it a day-"

"You got me a present?!" Fafnir grinned, suddenly crowding into Rai's space, "And you didn't give it to me first thing? Asshole. Give it."

"I didn't get you anything." Rai huffed, face red as he held out the Loveball, "I hatched her."

"...It's for me?" Faf stared, dumbfounded, "But you said it was- F-For someone you care about. A lot."

"....Faf there's no one I care about more than you." Raihan's face darkened with a fierce blush as he pressed the Loveball into Fafnir's hand, "I um. I really hope you like her. Took me months..."

Faf felt heat rising to his cheeks, and he quickly tried to play it off with a laugh, "A Loveball though? You sap."

"I- It was Piers' idea stop laughing and let her out already!" Raihan groaned, hiding his face in his hands. He didn't think it would be this embarrassing…

Fafnir chuckled and tossed the ball into the air, catching it and releasing the pokemon in one fluid movement. He saw Rai roll his eyes at the dramatics but he was too absorbed in the shiny Larvitar on the ground in front of them. Faf gently picked up the pokemon and held her close, lightly nuzzling her head as she cried happily, "You... You bred me a shiny...?"

Rai blushed deeply and looked away, "Y-Yeah I... You've said before that um.. You think Larvitar's are cute and you wished you had the time to hatch one so... I gots Piers' help, yanno, Dark types aren't my specialty and uh... Do.. Do you like her?"

"I love her." Fafnir grinned and kissed the top of the pokemon's head, chucking at her tiny happy roar, "She's gonna be such a badass on my team too.. What to name her..."

"Y-you're going to name her?" Raihan blinked a few times, surprised, "You hardly ever name your pokemon-"

"Are you saying such an adorable little thing should be nameless?" Faf demanded, holding her out at Rai, "Look at her!"

"....I've been raising her the last month, Faf, I've looked-"

" _Look at the baby and say she's cute_."

"Personally I think you're cuter but okay, she is an adorable baby." Rai laughed, shaking his head fondly. He rarely ever saw Fafnir so happy, it threw him off a bit, letting him be freer with his words.

Faf looked up at Rai and smirked, "I'm cuter than a baby pokemon, hm?"

Rai blushed and looked away shyly, laughing a but, "A-Ah, did I say cute? I meant to call you a cunt."

"Uh huh. Sure. He's adorable when hes bashful, ain't he Babe?" Fafnir nuzzled his nose to the Larvitar's snout.

"Babe?"

"Shes our baby. Her name is Babe. Problem?" Fafnir narrowed his eyes at Rai slightly, enjoying the way he squirmed.

"Well mo, she's your poke- Our baby?" The gym leader blinked a few times, his brain catching up to Faf's words, "Uh..."

"What, do you not want to?" Faf hummed, stepping into his brother's space, "I thought there was no one you cared about more than me~?"

"I- Well um.. Th-There isn't..." Rai stepped back, ending up pressed against the railing. He wondered briefly if he should yeet himself over it, save the pain the the teasing and inevitable rejection Faf was going to deliver. 

Faf smirked and returned Babe to her pokeball before grabbing the front of Raihan's shirt and yanking him down to a heated kiss. He could tell Rai was surprised by the way he didn't react, but that just gave Faf time to get the upper hand, slipping his tongue into the taller man's mouth and exploring with delight. Rai still tasted sweet from the ice cream earlier,and he was always so damn warm. Faf hummed as he felt Raihan's arms snake around his waist and yank him close, pressing their bodies flush together.

Rai clung to Faf like he need him to live, carefully digging his nails into his brother's jacket as the kiss grew sloppier, more heated. They eventually had to part for air, panting heavily as they looked at each other. Rai blushed and pressed his forehead to Faf's, ".. So um.. Why did you...? ...S'your birthday, not mine..."

Fafnir huffed a small laugh and rolled his eyes before tugging Rai down and growling in his ear, "Because I _want you_ , pretty little dragon, ain't that reason enough?"

Rai shivered and gripped Faf's waist tightly, keeping his brother pressed against him, "You want me, hm... Just once or can I be with you whenever I want?"

"Not really into dating but... We could work somethin out." Faf chuckled and nipped Raihan's neck, "For now, why don't we go back to yours, yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
